His World
by Nanaya Zero
Summary: AU Rated M for Safety and Possible future content. The clash of two friends leads to an unexpected turn of events, one that pains many in Konoha. But what if this was for the best? !This story is now up for adoption!
1. Prologue Pleas and Forgivness

A/N: Heya', everyone. I've actually taken the time to post something… Albeit just a prologue, but eh, at least it's a start. I'm planning on making this a crossover fic, but what I'm using for it is still up for debate… If you feel like giving a suggestion, send it to me in a PM or a review. Just please note, this will NOT be a crossover with Bleach, Harry Potter (Ugh…), or anything else commonly used in X-overs. Not that I have a problem with them (Well, Naruto/Bleach Crossovers are okay in my book.), I just want to do something different. Also, there will be NO YAOI. Absolutely none. So don't get your hopes up, fangirls. You know who you are… And please note that this fic is definitely AU. The Sasuke Retrieval mission has been pushed to after the two and a half to three year training trip. This begins near the end of the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the VotE.

Key:  
"U!"- Speaking  
'_ZU!'_- Thoughts  
"**MA!"**- Demon/Inner Persona Talking, Two or more shouting the same thing or at the same time, occasional emphasis on a word or phrase  
_**'KI!'**_- Demon/Inner Persona Thoughts, Emphasized Word or Phrase in thoughts  
NARUTO RENDAN! Location or P.O.V. Change, or Time Skip

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any money off of this story. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Any other series that may come up in this story also do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"His World"  
Prologue  
"Pleas and Forgiveness: The Loss of a Hero"

* * *

_ 'Ngh… Dammit... My entire left side's gone numb... I guess... I guess this power won't last me forever... I should've ended this quickly. Especially considering I'm up against the 'Prodigy' of the Rookie Nine, and the one I considered a brother, Sasuke... It looks like this'll be the final attack...'_ I thought to myself as I stood in an alcove of the Shodaime Statue's ankle that had been made from being thrown back by Sasuke-teme once he let that Curse Mark take over.

I raised my one good hand as chakra began to gather into it, forming a Rasengan, while he began to create a Chidori. I idly noticed that the sound had changed from birds chirping to thousands of them flapping, and the lightning itself had turned a mix of black and white. _'Kakashi-sensei... Sakura-chan... Obaa-chan... I guess this is the end for me... I won't be able to keep my promise... Forgive me... And Farewell...'_ With this solemn thought in mind, I rushed forward, my hand drawn back to strike.

_**"RASENGAN!!"**_

_**"CHIDORI!!"**_

Our two attacks collided; causing a bright light engulfed both of us, the pure chakra radiating from the struggle of our attacks causing a strange sphere to form around us... I feel his electrified hand pierce my chest, causing me to flinch in pain, but I continue on, and manage to connect with my Rasengan, blowing his free arm clear off. Heh… Serves the teme right for leaving, I guess. And then, the world slowly went black. As I let the sweet embrace of unconsciousness take me, one last thought came to mind.

'_Gomen nasai…Minna-san…'_

Normal P.O.V.

Hatake Kakashi, Elite Jounin of Konoha, also listed in the Bingo Books as _Sharingan No Kakashi_ for his supposed copying of over 1,000 jutsu, rushed towards the Valley of the End along side his main summon, the Nin Dog, Pakkun. He ignored the rain that began to pelt his body, and the lightning that flashed in the sky. His mind was focused on finding his two best pupils, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. _'Please, don't let me be too late...'_ Was the single thought running through his mind as he jumped, ducked, and dashed through the forest.

After a while of rushing, he finally reached the checkpoint between Hi no Kuni and Otogakure's country, otherwise known as the infamous "Valley of the End", the very same location where the Shodaime Hokage had fought his own best friend, Uchiha Madara. _'How ironic that their fight takes place here…_', thought the cycloptic jounin as he broke through the final row of shrubbery. The scene that greeted him was gruesome... Bloodstains along the ground and cliffs, a molten crater on one cliff wall, a bloody severed arm floating in the river…

… And a frozen-with-shock Sasuke, who was clearly the owner of the severed arm, judging by the gaping hole where it should be... Seeing the Uchiha's lack of awareness regarding his surroundings, Kakashi picked him up, doing his best to bandage up the bloody hole, and fishing the arm out of the river afterwards. Just before he left, though, he took one last look around the entire valley, hoping to find his other missing student. However, his search bore no results... No body, no torn clothes, nothing... Assuming his orange-clad pupil, who was the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, dead, he sighed sadly, before hoisting the silent Uchiha over his shoulder, who gave no sign of resistance, and beginning the long trek back to Konoha. _'You did a good job... And completed the mission... I just wish you hadn't done it at such a high cost... I'm proud of you... Naruto-kun...'_

Meanwhile, in Naruto's Mindscape

_**'Foolish gaki… Allowing yourself to almost be killed by that filth you call a friend… Be grateful that I'm not ready to die just yet…It seems like you'll get a second chance, too… Just don't waste it…. Kukukuku…'**_

Prologue-END

A/N: Well, this isn't my first shot at fanfiction, this is just my first posted good attempt that's been posted. What'll happen to Sasuke? Where has Naruto gone? What will happen to the forgotten arm?! Find out next chapter, "Despair; Bonds left behind!" Until next time, minna-san. Please review and tell me what you think of this. Constructive criticism is welcome, and flames will be used to make "RFC"(Reviewer Fried Chicken).

PS: Also, I'm looking for a Beta-Reader, and possibly a co-writer to help out. I'd really appreciate it. -Shinkutsuki Zero


	2. Despair Bonds Left Behind

A/N: Huh

A/N: Huh. Wasn't expecting this kind of reaction so fast. I'm actually impressed. Anyways, time for a bit of news; the harem isn't going to be one of those "ZOMGWTFBBQ ITS HUEG" harems that have Naruto with everyone and their dogs. I'm gonna' try and keep things reasonable Nothing. larger than eight women. Maybe six, or maybe four, it's hard to tell this early. What I do know is that at least two girls from the Narutoverse will be in. And one of them is definitely going to be Hanabi. Not many stories give her a good enough role, if any at all. Finally, before I get down to business, I've got some ideas for the crossover. Just check out the polls at the bottom of this chapter. Also, please be warned, this chapter contains some OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any money off of this story. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Any other series that may come up in this story also do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"His World"  
Chapter One  
"Despair; Bonds Left Behind!"

* * *

Haruno Sakura stood patiently at the village gates, a pink umbrella protecting her from the mild rainfall as she waited. It had been a little over two days since her crush and teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, had left to betray Konoha by going to the snake sannin, Orochimaru, to gain power to achieve his ambition of killing his older brother, the one who slaughtered almost the entire Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Itachi. She had tried to persuade the last 'loyal' Uchiha from leaving, but had failed and was knocked out. The following morning, after the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade, was informed, a team of five shinobi had been dispatched in an attempt to bring back the soon-to-be traitor. The team consisted of Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and finally, her other teammate, Uzumaki Naruto.

Worry had begun to set in as she witnessed various chuunin and jounin began to come through the gates, carrying the unconscious and barely alive forms of Chouji and Neji, and she only grew more worried as Kiba limped into view with the assistance of Kankurou, older brother of Sabaku No Gaara, while carrying an unconscious and obviously injured Akamaru in his arms. Upon seeing Shikamaru mostly uninjured return along with Temari, eldest of the Suna Siblings, her troubled mind was eased a small bit, and seeing Lee being assisted in his return thanks to a sand platform courtesy of Sabaku no Gaara, youngest of the Suna Siblings, and jinchuuriki for the Ichibi no Shukaku, helped her calm down even more, but one thing was still bothering her. _'Where's Naruto? If everyone else is back by now, shouldn't he and Sasuke-kun be here too?'_ The pink-haired kunoichi didn't have long to dwell on the question, as a figure began to walk into view, soon being revealed as none other than her team's sensei, Hatake Kakashi, who appeared to be carrying someone, while a small brown pug wearing a hitai-ate and a blue cape slowly padded along at his side, a strange object a little larger than itself being carried in it's mouth. Curious, she abandoned the spot she had been waiting at and ran towards them to get a better glimpse.

Many emotions ran through her as she got a look at the condition of the person being carried, who was none other than Sasuke, which overjoyed the pinkette, since this meant the mission was a success. However, her joy was quickly replaced with fear and shock upon seeing her long-time crush missing an arm, said limb being the object carried by the nin-dog, Pakkun. After taking a minute to recover from the sight, Sakura was about to ask what had happened to Sasuke, until it occurred to her that there was one important missing detail…

"Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto?" She asked, the worry she felt from earlier beginning to return yet again. She wanted her blonde teammate to bring Sasuke back, of course, but not at the cost of what she feared the reason for his absence was…

The following silence and downward glance was all Sakura needed to understand what had happened, before she fell to her knees, tears beginning to form as the weight of the situation hit her full force. Naruto had succeeded in bringing back Sasuke…. But only at the cost of his life. She choked out a sob, sorrow weighing heavily at the loss of her blonde teammate. Sure, she considered him annoying, and occasionally a pest, but he was still a friend, and always a source of encouragement and cheer, but now… Now, he was gone, never to return to brighten the lives of those close to him…

As Kakashi and Sakura silently approached the hospital, news was already beginning to spread of Naruto's demise, and the villagers' reactions disgusted the two. Cheers of the "demon brat" finally being dead, joy for the loss of the "disgrace" of the village. It took all her willpower, as well as a slightly reassuring hand from Kakashi to keep herself from going up and mauling the ignorant civilians. Once they had reached their destination, they were greeted by a moderately winded, and wracked with worry, Tsunade. The Godaime glanced at the three (Four, counting Pakkun.), noticing the absence of Naruto almost immediately. "Kakashi…" She began, as a team of medics came and placed Sasuke on a stretcher along with his arm, and taking him away for immediate care, "Where is Naruto…? He should be with you right now…"

She already had an idea of what happened. She hoped against hope that the boy she saw as her own son was all right. She prayed to any deity that would listen that he'd survived the mission, and was just waiting outside as some sort of cruel prank. Yet, deep down, she already knew what Kakashi's answer would be. Life was harsh, Tsunade knew that from experience, and she also knew it could be cruel in taking away your loved ones.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama… When I arrived at the location of the battle, it was already over… Sasuke was sitting there, in shock most likely about his missing arm, but… There was no sign of Naruto at all. Not even a body to be found anywhere… " The jounin answered solemnly, his only visible eye glancing down in shame. This was al it took for Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, one of the Densetsu No Sannin, and the Strongest Kunoichi in history to break down, crying at the loss of yet another person she held dear.

Around two weeks later, a funeral service was held in honor of the recently lost Naruto, though only a handful of people attended. Sakura, obviously being one of the few, was openly sobbing at the loss of her teammate, feeling as if his death had, in a way, been her fault. _'H…He promised me that he would bring back Sasuke-kun…He promised on his life… If only I didn't let him make that stupid promise…'_ This was the main thought in her mind as she stood in front of the gravestone made in the blonde's honor. Kakashi had foregone his usual facemask, which would have been a spectacle in itself if not for the situation, and allowed his implanted Sharingan Eye to be uncovered, as he silently shed tears. _'I'm sorry sensei… It seems I failed you yet again…'_ Amazingly, even Sasuke himself attended, his arm having been successfully reattached. Though he would have trouble using it again for a long time now, it served as a sure reminder of the favor his teammate… His friend…. Had done for him. _'Dobe… No… Naruto…I'm sorry for everything…I guess it took you actually beating me to open my eyes to the truth…I promise, I'll protect this village for you…Like you wanted to do once you became Hokage…I won't let your death go to waste…'_

Jiraiya watched atop a nearby tree branch as he watched the service, a mournful expression on his face. _'Gaki… I'm proud to call you my apprentice… You actually succeeded in the same situation in which I failed… I'm just sorry it cost you this…At least now you're in a better place, free from the hatred of the villagers…'_ Iruka stood alongside Konohamaru, who was bawling into his pants leg about the loss of his 'nii-san', while Iruka simply stood there, appearing impassive, but if one were to look closely, they would see the tears he was holding back in an attempt to be strong from his student. The entire team attended as well, each offering their prayers and apologies for their lost comrade, Shikamaru being the last to go. _'If only I hadn't made us split up… Then maybe this would've been prevented…I'm sorry, Naruto…'_ Lee stood sadly, lacking his green spandex as he mourned the loss of his friend and rival. '_Naruto-kun, your flames of youth burned brighter than anyone else's…And you went out in a youthful blaze of glory… You were truly a great shinobi…'_ Hinata had come as well, accompanied by her other teammate, Shino, her sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai, and surprisingly, her little sister, Hanabi, who was crying as well, much to the surprise of Kurenai and Neji. Hinata cried at the loss of the person she had admired so much, and had to rely on Kurenai for support through this tragedy. Shino's head was bowed in a silent prayer for the blonde that had touched all of their lives in one way or another.

Eventually, the service was concluded, as Naruto's name was engraved on the Memorial Stone, which earned sad smiles from several there. As they all left once it was finished, they all knew that life in Konoha would never be the same without the cheer that radiated from the seemingly unshakable jinchuuriki…

Despair; Bonds Left Behind-END

A/N: Wow. That was really sad, more so than I even expected. I wasn't even intending the implied Naru/Saku. Yeah, and I made Sasuke have an epiphany and stay with Konoha. Hey, who wouldn't after having their arm blown clear off? . . . Nobody answer that. Besides, this will play an interesting role later on. Anyways, no, Naruto isn't dead, for those who are confused. Everyone is assuming he's dead since nothing could be found of him. Anyways. Next Chapter will be the start of Naruto's new adventure. Now, the next chapter won't be out for a while, because I need to decide the crossover. Now, I've already been given some suggestions for it, and some of them are pretty interesting. Of course, this doesn't mean I'm just letting the thinking all up to you. I've got some ideas, myself. So, here they are… In a poll!! –Gets shot-

**Poll 1: What Should the other half of this crossover be? Note that your choice will also effect who else will be in the harem.**

The World Ends With You/It's a Wonderful World/Subarashiki Kono Sekai (Will result in Shiki and/or Rhyme to be included)

Air Gear

Guilty Gear X (Will Result in Millia being a guaranteed in.)

Dead or Alive (Will guarantee Kasumi being in.)

Tenjho Tenge (The Natsume Sisters will be Guaranteed.)

Other (Please tell me what it is you want in the review or pm.)

If you vote for Other, please include what it is you wish to be used, as well as a female character from it that you'd like included.

Also, just to avoid any disappointment; I won't be doing Bleach, Harry Potter, or X-Men. Bleach, because it's done too often. Harry Potter for the same reason, and that I just don't like it. And X-Men because I know next to NOTHING about it. Got it? Good. I'll place the results in my profile once I see the vote count has reached at LEAST 50. Don't worry about if you feel your vote might be outside the fifty. If it's higher than fifty, so be it. I'll probably notice the count too late anyways. –Chuckles sheepishly- Until next time, minna-san.

PS. I'm still looking for a Beta-Reader and possibly a co-writer, sadly…


End file.
